A Little Creepy Crawly Prank
by XxMayu-PxX
Summary: Percy and the Stolls decided to do something heroic and stupid too. Which causes Annabeth to obviously get angry and curse the three, but Percy gets most of the credit. Percabeth oneshot!


It was dinner time and they were at the Dining Pavillion, eating, the others were lining in front of the giant green bonfire throwing some bits of their food as offers to the Gods. But I was finished, and so was Annabeth.

I was hanging out with the Stolls, talking about the next Capture The Flag, _Though it wouldn't be the same without the others_, I thought.

Annabeth and I were finally together. But the others are gone now, to let them celebrate with the two. Especially Silena and Beckendorf. Silena would be jumping up and down and mut be hugging the two if she was stil here, Annabeth once said. And Beckondorf would pat his back and compliment him. Percy said. They were close to tears back then when they were reminiscing.

"Hey, dude! Stop daydreaming about Annie there while staring at her. You're making it so obvious!" Conner said. "You're like Travis after we pranked Katie a few times ago!"

"CONNER!" We both shouted. "First, I was not staring at Annabeth, Second, don't call her Annie-" "Oohh~ protctive, Jackson~" "Shuddup... Anyway, don't call her that, and Third, stop teasing your brother. Even if he really likes Katie..." "PERCY!" Travis shouted, which made the whole camp look at us.

We three blushed. But Conner smirked immediately, as if he really planned this. I swear if we go to the lake, I'm going to drown thos stupid twin of Travis Stoll.

I heard him murmur "Operation-make-P-and-T-embarassed-in-front-of-A-a nd-K complete."Then a cup of water splashed on his head.

"Percy!" He shouted while pointing at his wet head.

"What?" I said, and I strolled back to my table where I know Conner can't reach me. He tried to catch up but Travis stopped him. I made a mental note to thank him someday.

"Demigods!" Chiron shouted, getting all the attention back to him.

"Capture the Flag tomorrow! Make sure to prepare yourselves, children! That's all. You may go to your cabins now." Then a lot of chattering ws made. Chiron exited the Pavillion and went to his office. I stood up and walked to my Cabin when I heard someone yell.

"PERCY!" I turned around and saw Annabeth catching up with me

"You ready?" She said. "Um... For what?" Then she punched me, though it didn't affected me. Annabeth, realizing this, she punched me more.

"Capture the Flag, of course. Did you put seaweeds in your ears and not only in your brain? Remember, we're going to win again this time, Percy. We will."

Then I remembered the Capture the Flag before the fireworks show. I remembered she asked me out.

"But you asked me out to the fireworks." I said to she looked calm.

"It's because you were too slow. And you couldn't tell me that while in prison, can't you?" She said. Then it was my turn to look baffled. I remembered how hard it was being in the prison with Beckendorf and your other mates. How hard it was to wait while the girls was winning this combat. GIRLS.

"Oh, watch out, little Annie-" I looked at her face. She looked offended. She was about to say something when I cut her off. "We will make sure to win this fight, whatever it means. This time. WE will win this fight." I'm pretty sure I soinded aggressive and pretty blatant but she just smirked.

"Whatever you say, Percy. Whatever you say." Then she ran off to her fellow Athena mates.

Then suddenly, Conner and Travis snuck up behind me. And I felt the most obvious thing in the world. I felt surprised.

Amd so, I uncapped Riptide, turned around and I was about to slash them when they sidestepped. I ws half-happy of not hitting them because they were still my friends, and half-sad because I wasn't able to hit Conner for a while ago.

"Hey, hey, hey! We just wanted to say something!" Travis said.

"But does that have to include to surprising me? You scared me to death!" I said.

After a bit, I asked, "What were you guys going to say, anyway?"

"Good thing you asked!" Travis said, then Conner continued, for a little drama.

"We thought of a plan for tomorrow, and going to need hardwork and teamwork."

"What is it, anyway? It keeps bugging me." I said. Then they motioned me forward, which I did, then they whispered something in my ear. After that, a bit more and my eyes would pop out of their sockets because of what they told me. But I agreed to it, anyways. It sounds fun.

"Demigods! Gather 'round. The game of Capture the flag is about to begin. The current holder of the title is the Red team, which is led by our fellow Daughter of Athena, Annabeth!" A bit of clapping happened and Annabeth bowed to both teams.

"Remember the rules! No maiming, no killing, no poisining. A good game. Get the flag of the opponent and your team wins. Make sure to protect it well, Blue team, or you lose again from the hands of Red Team." I groaned and looked at Annabeth. She was smirking as if she already won the fight. Being feeling victorious as ever.

"Now get back to your places. When I blow this horn, it means the game starts. Now, ready yourselves, campers!" Then everyone walks to their proper borders. Annabeth and I was left.

"Prepare to lose, Seaweed Brain." She said, still smirking and arms crossed.

"Mark my words, Wise time, we'll win, and I'll make sure you will go 'boo-boo' to yourself after this." I smirked back.

"We'll see, Seaweed Brain. . . We'll see." With that, we left each other and went to our own teams...

The horn blew, signaling the start of the game. We superiors ordered some of the other campers what to do. Well, mostly not me, I'm not a person who likes to order people. I just go do what to do.

Conner and Travis went to my side.

"You ready, Perce?" Travis asked. "Think of it as flirting with your friend. It'll make you look like a hero."

"Yeah, like how you do it with Katie Gardner." I spat, and I can see Conner smirk, as if putting a thumbs up.

"Shut up, Jackson. Now, let's do this." I heard Travis whisper the first part. But I heard him, nontheless.

As we go to towards to-... The flag, several campers tried to knock us out, but we slashed, ducked, sidestepped and bonked some of them out using the back of our swords. And a little more, and we saw the red flag.

The coast was clear... Or it was, when I sensed out some traps in the water, but before I could even warn them, the Stolls crossed it excitedly, and in no time, they were hanging upside-down.

"YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" I shouted, getting worried.

"Don't worry! Just go with the plan! GET THAT FREAKING FLAG!" Travis yelled, if you were normal enough (ok, ok, I know that we demigods will never be, but just go with it, will you?) you would think that he was just getting bossy, being the c/o of Cabin 11, but no. Because I was part of a plan, I knew everything. Even that little mischevious twinkle in his eyes. And Conner was obvious enough, he was trying hard not to smile, and so ws making a poker face, but I tell you, Conner's always like that when something big is about to happem. And, obviously, you won't like it...

But I just did what Travis yelled. I carefully strolled accross the water and was about to get the flag when an arm grabbed my neck and was pushed back. I knew thos feeling too well, and I liked it.

I tried to slowly turn my head around, just to find out my captor was not visible. Then the captor removed something and I saw Annabeth, our nose touching. Good thing: Annabeth won't notice me blushing. Bad thing: I just ate a spicy barbecue for breakfast... I hope the good blueberry shake would cover the stupid bad spicy smell...

"Um... Excuse me, Seaweed Brain? I think you're supposed to be panicking and not daydreaming." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, but I'm only daydreaming about my beloved girlfriend and... Oh, look! She's right here!" I tried. But she didn't looked convinced. She ws still smirking.

"Oh, please, Perseus-" I winced, how I hate it when somebody calls me that.

"Don't you dare sweet talk yourself out of this because it's not going to work, Seaweed Brain." "But, Annabeth!" "No buts-"

"ANNABETH! PERCY! SPIDER!" Conner shouted, then Annabeth screamed. The she lost hold of me and went behind my back, cowering at the prescence of the small, mighty, spider. I had to force myself not to laugh at this.

"P-Percy! Get rid of that immediately!" Annabeth said. Still being afraid. Aah~ If only Athena can see this, I don't know what she would think of Annabeth now...

"Okay, okay, Just stay back for a while..." I said, feigning bravery. If only this wasn't part of plan, I would've laughed so hard on this, no offense to Annabeth.

I picked up the small bit of black blob of the so-called "Spider". What I was holding actually just a small toy. I pretended to destroy it to pieces with my power over water and I heard Annabeth sigh out of relief. Then I felt arms envelope me from behind.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain..." She said, her voice so smooth and comforting, it almost made the plan slip away from my head. But I didn't want to lose again.

I turned around and smiled. Annabeth grinned back. "It's dead now. You'll be alright." She hugged tighter. _YES! _"Yeah... Thanks to- WHAT THE-?!" She said, surprised when I suddenly carried her away, bridal-style. At the corner of my eye, I saw Conner and Travis escape from their binds and landed safely down on the water.

I carried Annabeth away. Far from the others, I made sure that she wouldn't be able to escape from my arms. I had to admit. She's strong. I swear if I carried her like a sack, she wouldn't hesitate to hit that spot and escape from me.

_Just a little bit more... _I thought as I escaped. I made sure I was heading towards to nothing. I just made sure we were getting further away. I just needed this to continue until the horn will sound.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR-!" She continued bickering like that, trying to get herself off me. But I wouldn't buldge. Not a bit or she'll take advantage of it... But I do tell you, my ears are close to being deaf now...

After a few moments of running, I heard the horn burst towards all the forest. I stopped and smirked down on Annabeth. Being triumphant. She glared at me and I tell you, if looks could kill, I would be in the Underworld now, being with Hades... Ugh...

Then I felt her kick me, if it wasn't my invincibility, I would've lied down now and fainted, but thank the Gods not.

"We won..." I said, looking down on her. She turned her head around and 'hmph'-ed.

"There's still a next time, Jackson. And on that next time, we'll win." She said, still being arrogant. I let her free and she gracefully stood up straight.

"But I won't forgive you for that, Jackson..." She said, her back still turned towards me. I flinched, there was a deadly venom in her voice, and I tell you when She's angry, you will never like it. I gulped.

"Now you owe me a date." She said, this time, she turned towards me, her face a bit flushed and her arms crossed, but still being arrogant. I blushed a bit and ruffled her hair.

"HAHAHA! WE WON! BEAT THAT CHASE!" The twins shouted over Annabeth's table. I saw her glass that she was holding crack. _Bad_... I should stop the two before they die in Annabeth's wrath.

"Conner, Travis-" "TRAVIS! CONNER! STOP TEASING ANNABETH!" Katie shouted over her table. I heard Travis gulp and whimper away. So he was afraid of her, huh?

"WHATEVER, KATIE! YOU JUST WANT TRAVIS TO NOTICE YOU!" Conner shouted, I saw the grass below Conner grow slowly.

"C-Conner... You should really stop no-" "WHAT?!" It was my turn to be angry.

"If you don't want to, then don't look below you!" Then I stomped away. At the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth snicker. Then I remember that we have a date tomorrow... _Tonight's going to be a long night. _I thought, the I went back to my cabin to sleep.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_AAHHH! Finally finished! That was long! But at least I finally ended this. I started this January, and only got this published by the end of March, great... It's just that I abandoned this too long that I almost forgot about this... It has been a long time since I've read a PJO fanfiction and book. Well I _****was **_**waiting for House of Hades, that's why. And I don't re-read my books. Anyway, this took a lot of my energy and time, so I'm expecting may Reads, Comments, and Votes. Well that's it. Also, If you want a sequel to this, just tell me, I won't mind. So~ That's it... Just support my works, nee~?**_


End file.
